Small Mistakes can have Huge Outcomes
by goddess of trix
Summary: Petter Pettigrew went back in time with a timeturner. What happened? Did he wipe himself out of exitence? For all those of you who are Pettigrew haters. CH DEATH! Will have a sequel. Look for Two Twins and the Marauders, coming out soon.


This my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. It probably won't make very much sense but I have a sequal for it that I will put up later.

Please R&R.

Enjoy.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

Small Mistakes can have Huge Outcomes

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

"Peter?" asked James seriously.

"Huh?" asked Peter looking up from his new schedule.

"You're a dork," James Potter said coldly, running his fingers through his already-messy hair.

Sirius, who had been looking over Peter's shoulder, added, "Get a life."

It was true. Peter did need to get a life. All he did was follow the Marauders around anymore. But that wasn't what this particular conversation was about.

It turned out that Peter had signed up for _all_ the classes in the fourth year. So, he needed to up his grades, nothing wrong with that. Except for the fact that at least four different pairs of classes were at the exact same time.

After reading over the schedule for the millionth time, he realized that there was something written at the bottom. Please see me before your classes start, Mr. Pettigrew. I would like to talk to you. Professor McGonagall

"Wonder what she would want with you," Remus wondered aloud.

After breakfast Peter went to go find McGonagall. Can't say he wasn't frightened. I probably would be to if I were him with the thoughts running through his head. I mean, she is the Transfiguration teacher after all.

"Peter," she greeted him when he entered her office. "I just wanted to give you this," she said holding what looked like a miniature sand turner attached to a chain.

"Thank you!" he said greatfully running up to her and snatching it from her. He then ran out of her office before she got a chance to explain how it worked.

After his third class Peter figured the time-turner went by minutes, so he flicked it counter-clock wise and let it stop on it's own only to find that he wasn't in the school anymore. Heck, he didn't think that he was even on school _ground_ anymore.

"Where'd you come from?" asked a shaky voice from behind him.

Peter turned around to see someone he didn't recognize. "I came from--" He turned around trying to find the castle. "Well, I came from Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall gave me this time-turner so I can go to all of my classes."

Peter didn't notice a look of horror stain the woman's face. "Witch! Witch!" she called.

Peter was startled out of his thoughts when he realized that he was being taken by the wrists and being led to a hanging post.

"What's 'hog warts'? And what's a 'time turner'?" asked the woman. "Answer me Witch!" she said, giving him a kick in the shins.

"Ow!"

From where he was standing, Peter could see the place he 'stumbled' upon was a village. And from the looks of it, it was a witch hunting village.

"What's hog warts?"

"Hogwarts is a school of magic for witches and wizards!" he spat.

Peter had said something very wrong, because the woman proceeded to kick the crate out from Peter's feet causing the hangman's noose around his neck to tighten and then hang him.

The next few seconds lasted an eternity.

Right when the crate was kicked out from underneath Peter's feet, Peter reached for his pocket only seemingly remembering that he did bring his wand with him.

"Avada Kadavra," he said, a look of horror on his face when her realized that he used an unforgivable curse.

Her screams of agony were the last things his ears ever heard again for it was then that he fell into a dark death.

"Ellanore!" shouted a woman running out of her hut and to the ugly scene that lay before her. "Ellanore Pettigrew's been murdered!"

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

(A/N: For those of you who might of found this a bit hazy, I'm sorry. To explain a little more on what happened and how all this really makes a difference in the Harry Potter plot line, Ellanore Pettigrew was Peter Pettigrew's great great grandmother. She had been pregnant with Peter's great grandfather when she was killed, thus resulting in no Peter Pettigrew.)

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

Did you all like it? I hope so.

TTYL,

_**Loky**_


End file.
